Me Convenceré
by Hika Sei
Summary: -FujixSakuno- ... Su mano logró tocar el pomo de la puerta, y girándolo, abrió la dichosa puerta que la llevaría al beneficioso cambio... - ONE-SHOT -


_**¡Hola! Soy Hika-Sei n.n**_

_**Bueno, hace años leía fics de esta sección, pero es la primera vez que publico uno... Además de que hace un tiempo que no escribía algo xD**_

_**Esta historia es un regalito que le debía a mi hermanita, Kasumi, por su cumpleaños. Es fan de las parejas... raras =)**_

_**¡Perdón por tardar tanto, Amiga! Ni siquiera lo merezco T.T**_

_**Pero bueno... ¡ojalá lo disfrutes! Te deseo lo mejor en tus 20 años n.n ¡TE ADORO!**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ El manga y animé Tennis no Oujisama, así como todos los personajes de este fanfiction, son propiedad de Takeshi Konomi. Sólo los tomé prestados para entretener (si es posible), sin ningún fin de lucro._

_Las frases en Itálica son pensamientos._

* * *

Muy bien.

Estaba decidida.

Estiró su mano lentamente…

Ya casi llegaba…

"_¡NO!"_

Y de repente... Escondió su mano tras su espalda.

De verdad que el miedo, la inseguridad y el nerviosismo la estaban matando. Pero ¡hay que comprenderla! Después de tantos años, no podía dejar así como así el enorme orgullo que le daba tenerlo.

Pues sí, ORGULLO es la palabra correcta. Estaba **Muy Orgullosa** de su logro. De poder disfrutarlo de cualquier forma.

PEEEEEEERO… también estaba el hartazgo. Estaba harta de sólo tener ojos para una sola cosa… O debería decir persona.

"_¡PUES MUY BIEN! Ya verá de lo que soy capaz de hacer…"_

Y en un arranque de valentía y decisión, su mano logró tocar el pomo de la puerta, y girándolo, abrió la dichosa puerta que la llevaría al beneficioso cambio…

-¡Buenos días! Mi nombre es Yumi. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?- una jovial chica interrumpió mi narración… ehh, digo, la saludó con simpatía.

-Eh… Buenos días. Soy Sakuno, y quiero un corte de pelo, por favor.

**¡SÍ!**

Lo que iba a decir antes de que esa tal Yumi me interrumpiera ¬¬ era que la dichosa puerta la llevaría al beneficioso cambio de…

-¡Ok! Ten confianza, yo te ayudaré en tu cambio de look n.n

**¡OTRA VEZ! ¡EXIJO MIS DERECHOS COMO NARRADORA! **

Ejem… Lo siento. Como bien dijo la mentada Yumi, la dichosa puerta la llevaría al beneficioso cambio de (si llega a hacerlo de vuelta, ¡juro que de un click se va a la papelera de reciclaje!) look.

Sakuno había ido a una peluquería.

Y se preguntarán para qué.

Pues sí. Había decidido que ya era tiempo de cambiar para sentirse mejor ella misma.

Pero sobretodo para olvidar.

**|"|"|"|"|"|"|**

-¡Gracias por venir aquí!

El agradecimiento por parte de la simpática chica que la había atendido llegó a sus oídos antes de que su mano cerrara la puerta del local. Bien, ahora ya estaba afuera. Para ser sinceros, la chica se sentía… un tanto extraña.

Extraña en el hecho del gran paso que había dado (pero también porque sentía su cabeza más liviana). Antes de volver a caminar, tomó aire y soltó un largo suspiro para luego volver a reflexionar. La verdad es que no sentía ningún tipo de arrepentimiento.

Ante este pensamiento, una sonrisa adornó su rostro, y con paso firme y decidido, comenzó a caminar. Definitivamente, a cada paso que daban sus pies, Sakuno se sentía más y más segura.

Realmente había hecho una excelente elección.

-¿Sakuno-chan? ¿Eres tú?

Volteó enseguida al lugar de donde provenía la suave y calmada voz. Sus ojos color carmesí se abrieron de la sorpresa al reconocer a la persona que la había llamado.

-¡Fuji-san!

Sin duda, el Tensai Syusuke Fuji estaba frente a ella, saliendo de la tienda de hamburguesas que solían visitar muy a menudo los chicos del club de Tenis de Seishun Gakuen.

Cabe decir que el chico tenía sus ojos azules bien abiertos, y miraba, sin poder creer, a la chica que tenía delante de él.

¡Y como para no tener sus ojos abiertos! La joven en cuestión, ya no llevaba su largo cabello rojo oscuro trenzado. Ahora lo llevaba suelto, un poco más debajo de los hombros, y luciendo un moderno corte.

En sencillas palabras, Syusuke dejó de ver a una Sakuno sobretodo tímida. Ahora, frente a él, se encontraba una chica de 16 años, con la misma mirada dulce de siempre, pero con una expresión de seguridad y madurez que nunca antes había visto en ella.

-Veo que vienes de renovarte- le dijo él, con una de sus infaltables sonrisas. No supo bien por qué, pero Sakuno sintió que su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal. Debía agradecer el hecho de que no se notara mucho en sus mejillas, ya que no estaban TAN calientes.

-Eh… Sí, es que… ya no me gustaba aquel peinado- alegó la chica, medio sonriendo. Siendo sincera, esa era una verdad a medias. Fuji no pareció sorprendido.

-Pues he de decirte que te queda mucho mejor ahora. Te hace ver de la edad que realmente tienes.

"_Traidoras"_ pensó Ryûzaki. Sus mejillas no resistieron más, y se tiñeron de un fuerte color carmín, altamente perceptible, sobretodo por el gran observador Syusuke (xD).

-Oh… Gracias- musitó, esquivando los ojos azules de su acompañante, que la miraban con diversión y escrutinio. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, sí podía notar más seguridad, pero la timidez no se le había bajado tanto como había aparentado al primer instante en que la vio, hacía unos momentos.

-Sólo digo la verdad- comentó el Tensai. Sakuno miró a ambos lados, como buscando a alguien más.

-Y ¿los chicos no están contigo?- preguntó la chica-. Según mi abuela, hoy se reunirían todos.

-Nop. Todavía es temprano, así que me detuve a almorzar- explicó, sonriendo y ya con los ojos cerrados-. Por cierto…

-¿Sí?

-¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora?- le preguntó, como comentando el tiempo.

-Sólo ayudar a mi abuela, pero es más tarde. ¿Por?

-Te invito un helado- le dijo. Sakuno abrió más sus grandes ojos rojos-. ¿Aceptas?

**|"|"|"|"|"|"|**

A decir verdad, el día estaba demasiado agradable como para desperdiciarlo, así que Sakuno se sintió contenta de su decisión. Después de todo, Fuji no era mala compañía.

Un rico helado de limón se apareció frente a ella, para alejarla de sus pensamientos. Fuji le tendía el dulce, con su eterna sonrisa. La chica lo tomó y le agradeció.

-Qué mejor forma de combatir el calor- comentó el Tensai, mirando al frente.

-Gracias, Fuji-san- le respondió, mientras tomaba asiento en una banca del concurrido parque.

-Por favor, puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

La joven guardó silencio unos momentos.

-L-lo intentaré… Syusuke-kun.

El nombrado sonrió enigmáticamente.

**|"|"|"|"|"|"|**

Al fin, Kunimitsu Tezuka había logrado detenerse para atender su insistente celular.

Miró a su alrededor; verdaderamente no hubiera querido parar en el parque, con el calor tan agobiante y lleno de gente.

Y menos para atender una llamada de Sadaharu Inui, su antiguo sempai. Sabía que eso algo raro traía, y más porque hacía rato que pretendía comunicarse con él.

Suspiró. Qué remedio. Mejor enfrentar las cosas.

Se acercó a una banca y apoyó allí su bolso, para comenzar a buscar su teléfono. Mientras lo hacía, por instinto levantó la mirada un instante.

Parpadeó. A los segundos, volvió a alzar la vista.

No pudo evitar quedar boquiabierto ante la visión.

Jamás lo creyó posible, pero ya ven. Yo tampoco creí posible que Tezuka alguna vez en su vida quedara boquiabierto.

Ah, pero no fue por eso. Jejejeje. Perdón.

Sin apartar los ojos del punto, siguió buscando en su bolso hasta dar con el dichoso aparatito, que seguía sonando. Miró por un instante el número de Inui.

-¿Hola?

Pasaron unos segundos.

-Tezuka-buchou… Habla Echizen.

-¿Echizen?- casi gritó el nombre del pilar del Seigaku.

-Sí, perdón por molestarlo… pero los sempais me están amenazando para que le hable…

De fondo pudo escuchar un "¡Chismoso!", cortesía de Eiji Kikumaru. Tezuka soltó un suspiro antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Sucede algo?

-… Es que… Queremos jugar tenis contigo.

Al oír eso, el capitán volvió a mirar al lugar que había logrado lo imposible.

Se sintió un poco Sadaharu cuando su mente comenzó a maquinar un plan.

**|"|"|"|"|"|"|**

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Ya está, ya la hizo.

Era la primera vez en su vida que, por decirlo de alguna forma, salía con un chico. Debido a su naturaleza tímida, ese tipo de cosas le resultaban un poco difíciles. Pero con Syusuke era distinto.

Siempre muy calmado, su perspicacia y elocuencia le permitían decir lo justo y necesario en el momento indicado. Era interesante hablar con él.

Sin embargo, su atractivo a veces no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

"_Qué extraño…"_

Era lo mismo que…

-¿Ah?

La pregunta la despertó otra vez. Syusuke abrió sus ojos, y borró su sonrisa.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar?

Sakuno cruzó su mirada carmesí con la azul de él, mas la bajó enseguida. Sus mejillas volvían a cometer una traición, cosa que ya estaba detestando mucho. Pasó un momento hasta que contestó.

-Por cansancio.

El Tensai no hizo gesto alguno.

-¿Cansancio?- cuestionó.

-Creo que era demasiado evidente como para que un prodigio del tenis no lo haya notado – alegó la chica-. Me sorprendería.

Fuji la miró fijo por unos instantes, en absoluto silencio, y luego dirigió su vista hacia otro lado.

"_Me sorprendería"_.

-Sí, yo también- atinó a decir, casi automáticamente. Si no se equivocaba, aquel era…- ¿Estás segura?

Ryûzaki volvió a verlo, pero él no la miraba.

-¿A qué viene eso?

Su misteriosa sonrisa había vuelto a aparecer cuando su vista se fijó en ella nuevamente.

-¿No era precisamente él, quien insistía en ese cambio?

Era obvio a quién se refería con _**ÉL**_.

Al instante, Sakuno sintió como toda la seguridad que había acumulado se iba desmoronando en un tris.

No se equivocó al pensar que Syusuke Fuji era muy elocuente y perspicaz.

Debería tener más cuidado con él.

-¿Y qué más da?- respondió casi con desinterés-. Lo hecho, hecho está.

El joven apartó sus ojos un momento, y miró a su alrededor.

Qué casualidad.

-En ese caso…

**|"|"|"|"|"|"|**

-Probabilidades de que Tezuka rechazaría la propuesta viniendo de Echizen: 43 por ciento.

A pesar de ser un día particularmente caluroso, no dejaba de ser una buena jornada: tenían el día libre, y los cinco chicos estaban bastante alegres por poder disfrutarlo con su deporte favorito.

Y hacia unas pistas de tenis estaban caminando, y como se encontraba cruzando el parque, inevitablemente tendrían que atravesarlo.

-Y yo que creí que era muy convincente…

-Mada mada dane, Momo-sempai.

Ryoma se ganó un buen coscorrón, que casi logra que su fiel amiga, la Ponta de Uva, se cayera al suelo.

-Qué lástima que Kaidoh y Taka-san no hayan podido acompañarnos- comentó Syuichiroh Oishi, un poco abatido-. Fuji-san dijo que no encontraría en las pistas, ¿no?

-Así es, nyah… Es una lástima, más cuando pasa algo tan raro como que el capitán nos acepte un juego- dijo Eiji, despreocupadamente y medio riéndose por la discusión entre sus compañeros.

-De todos modos, será interesante- Inui había hablado mientras se acomodaba sus lentes-. Kikumaru, me gustaría que jugases un partido con Tezuka.

-¡Hoi! ¡Qué buena idea, Inui! Será genial, ¿verdad, Oishi?

Nadie contestó.

-¿Oishi?

El sub-capitán se había parado de pronto, y su mirada estaba puesta en un punto.

-¿Qué sucede?

Los demás habían frenado su paso también, e inmediatamente voltearon a ver a Syuichiroh.

Ryoma aprovechó para beber un laaargo trago de su lata.

-… Se están…

Fue lo único que logró articular el chico de ojos verdes.

Todos giraron su vista a donde estaba observando Oishi.

-… besando- completó Momoshiro.

"_Ese uniforme… Ese pelo…_"

Sería una traición que difícilmente, Ryoma Echizen olvidaría.

Su amada y leal Ponta de Uva casi lo mata por ahogamiento.

**|"|"|"|"|"|"|**

Nada.

Su mente estaba en blanco absoluto.

Y así se mantuvo por unos largos momentos, hasta que se separó de ella.

Syusuke la observaba divertido, y a Sakuno sólo se le ocurrió una palabra para describir lo que había pasado.

"_Repentino._"

-¿Sabes?- El Tensai rompió el extraño silencio que se había formado-. Tienes razón. Lo hecho, hecho está.

La chica no emitió sonido alguno.

-Y el que me hayas correspondido me lo confirma- continuó el joven-. Soy el primero, ¿cierto?

Ella por fin salió de su shock, y asintió levemente, muy avergonzada, para enseguida bajar la cabeza.

Pero una pequeña risa de su acompañante la obligó a mirarlo nuevamente.

-¿Qué?- preguntó, con un dejo de molestia en su voz.

-Es que… creo que terminaste de convencerte- contestó Fuji. Su rostro reflejaba inocencia, pero sus ojos azules demostraban todo lo contrario.

De pronto, a Sakuno sus manos le parecieron muy interesantes.

-Bueno…- el joven se incorporó. Ella volvió su vista hacia él-. Deben estar esperándome. Disfruté mucho de tu compañía, Sakuno-chan.

La aludida también se levantó de su asiento, y por su cara asomó una pequeña sonrisa, no muy convincente.

-Muchas gracias, Fuji-s… Syusuke-kun- se corrigió enseguida.

-Espero haber sido lo bastante claro- comentó, antes de emprender su marcha, y alejarse de la chica.

Ella se quedó viéndolo unos momentos más, pensativa. Por inercia, tocó su cabello.

Sí que se daba cuenta de todo. Realmente estaba muy convencida de la decisión que había tomado.

"_Ahora estoy más que orgullosa de mi logro"_

**|"|"|"|"|"|"|**

-¡No puedes declararte inocente! ¡Confiesa! ¡Suelta absolutamente todo!

Eiji y Momoshiro ya tenían incorporada el alma de periodistas. Ni bien lo vieron llegar a las pistas, Syusuke Fuji fue bombardeado por toda clase de preguntas, y él no hizo más que mantener su sonrisa misteriosa.

A su rescate fue Oishi, pidiendo casi a gritos que lo dejaran en paz.

-¡Es su problema, no tienen ningún motivo para indagar en ello!- el integrante de la Pareja de Oro se notaba muy molesto.

-¡Nyah! ¡No nos regañes! Ni que fueras nuestra madre- Eiji se cruzó de brazos y miraba con resentimiento a su compañero.

Tezuka e Inui se mantuvieron alejados del revuelo, aunque el chico de los datos no perdía detalle de la discusión.

-Aquí…- Sadaharu habló casi para sí mismo- Aquí pasa algo raro…

El capitán ya había dado un paso para alejarse de su sempai, pero éste lo detuvo tomándolo por el hombro. Sin embargo, no volteó a verlo.

-Nosotros teníamos planeado encontrarnos en las pistas que están del otro lado del parque, porque nos quedaban más a mano…

Una enorme gota se formó en la cabeza de Kunimitsu Tezuka.

"_Maldición."_

-Supongo que estabas cruzando el parque cuando recibiste nuestro llamado, ¿verdad, Buchou?

Inui aumentó su agarre cuando formuló la pregunta. El chico de ojos cafés, sin poder evitarlo, puso cara de circunstancia.

Condenado inquisidor.

Otra vez, no tenía más remedio. A dar la cara se ha dicho.

-Sí.

Las lentes de Sadaharu brillaron casi con alegría, podría decirse.

-Después de todo, tres años no fueron en va-

-Seguro tienes pensado ser fiscal a futuro, ¿cierto, Inui?

El chico de pelo negro lo soltó, riéndose.

Y ni tarde ni perezoso, Tezuka se alejó de él.

**|"|"|"|"|"|"|**

Sí que tenía que agradecerle a Syuichiroh Oishi. Después de todo, había logrado que aquellos dos lo dejaran en paz.

Miró a su alrededor, y lo vio allí sentado, apoyando su espalda contra una pared.

Ryoma Echizen tenía su raqueta roja entre sus manos, y con una de ellas verificaba el encordado. Dejó de hacerlo cuando una Ponta de Uva se apareció frente a él.

El joven de ojos dorados miró con indiferencia a su viejo sempai, quien lo observaba triunfalmente.

-Tómala- dijo el Tensai, sonriéndole con cierto dejo de hipocresía.

Echizen frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-No quiero, gracias- contestó, por lo bajo.

-Ella me gusta.

Ryoma sonrió.

-¿Y si lo arreglamos con lo de siempre?

Al decir eso, Syusuke no tardó nada en tomar su raqueta de su bolso.

-Cuando quieras.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Bueno, es todo. Yo quedé satisfecha, por lo menos xD_**

**_Son libres de comentar, mientras sean civilizados n.n_**

**_¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!_**

**_¡Que tengan Muy Felices Fiestas!_**


End file.
